Mayhem in Manhattan
by Manake
Summary: Celty and Shizuo are desperate for a getaway from the tiresome life of Ikebukuro and set off for New York City. At the same time, Claude and Sebastian gear up for fashion week, and perhaps a getaway of their own. However, what will the couples do when Izaya and Grell make the scene? (This crossover was co-written with Kuro the Dark Ringmaster)(Warning: Contains AU and BL)


Manake: Hey there, readers! New project coming your way! But as an added bonus...

Kuro the Dark Ringmaster: ...she had help! Being best friends, we got together and were surfing the web for pictures of our OTPs. When we came up with the zany idea to co-write a crossover...

Manake: ...and after tossing a few ideas around, we came up with this magnificent piece!

Kuro: So Crimson Tears...

Manake: ...and The Missing Piece...

Both: ...come together!

Kuro: So we hope you enjoy!

Manake: And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Celty." Shizuo smiles at the Dullahan as she sat on their couch watching a movie.

Celty blinked slightly in confusion. Having not celebrated her birthday in years (or ever, really) she had completely forgotten that she had one, even after getting all of her past memories back. Then she remembers telling Shizuo about the day she was born after getting her head back, and smiled at the fact that he remembered such a trivial fact. She stands up, hugs him, and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Shizuo. I can't believe you remembered."

Shizuo chuckles and ruffles Celty's auburn hair. "Well, you already forgot, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise." Celty rolls her eyes at him, which he chuckles at. Then he takes a sealed envelope out of his back pocket. "Here, this is for you. It may not look like much, but I think you'll like it."

Celty takes the envelope from Shizuo and smiles softly. "Thanks. You didn't have to get me anything, though."

Shizuo sighs and shakes his head, exasperated. "I'm you're boyfriend, Celty, of course I had to get you something! Just open it already!"

Celty puts her hands up in defense, not wanting Shizuo to get upset with her. "Alright, relax! I'll open it!" She holds out her hand and he hands her the white envelope. She wasn't used to getting gifts, since she had refused to celebrate any form of a birthday while she was with Shinra until she got her memories back. Now that she did, she didn't mind the concept of celebrating so much. Hands quivering slightly from anticipation and excitement, she tucked a finger into the corner of the envelope and tore across the top of it. Opening it, she tilted her head curiously at its contents. "Plane tickets?" she inquires, removing them from their packaging.

Shizuo smirks and puts his hands in his pockets. "Read 'em. Check the destination."

She does so, and nearly drops the tickets on the floor. Her aqua eyes wide with shock, she flops back onto the couch. "New York City?" Celty looks up at Shizuo. "But why?"

The blonde shrugs and takes a seat next to her. "'Cause I remember you mentioning you've been wanting to go there. And you seemed so excited about it, too. So, I saved up some money and bought us two tickets. I figured it'll be a nice vacation for us." He chuckles and scratches his head. "Although, I'll never figure out why you'd wanna trade one crazy city for another."

Celty looks at the tickets for a long moment, then sets them next to her on the couch and flings her arms around Shizuo. "Shizuo...thank you. This is probably the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. Thank you, thank you so much." She really didn't know what else to say. It was true what he had said about her wanting to visit there. She had seen so many movies and television shows that were set in New York City that it made her want to see it for herself. True, it may be just as crazy, if not more than, Ikebukuro, but something about it seemed so magical. So enticing. So wonderful. It seemed like a great place to be, and she wanted so badly to see what it was actually like. Celty felt so happy that Shizuo wanted to share in that experience with her, too, but she worried for him slightly, considering his temper. If he couldn't contain his anger and made a mess out of Ikebukuro on a daily basis, who knows how much damage he would do in a strange city, in a strange _country_ no less. But, she supposed that was a risk he was willing to take for her. After all, he only wanted to see her happy.

Shizuo and Celty held each other close for a good while, then Celty asked, "So, when do we leave?"

"In a month," Shizuo replied. "And before you ask, I already cleared it with Tom, and he said it was cool. So, he gave me the time off, and we're all set to go." Tom was his old friend and boss, whom he has worked for for a few years now. Tom works for a debt collecting agency, and Shizuo acts as his dutiful body guard. Sometimes he roughed up the clients a little _too_ much, but he still got the job done.

The Dullahan was grinning from ear to ear. She was so excited for this trip, but then remembered one important detail..."_What do I do with Shooter, then?"_ Shooter was Celty's trusted horse, but has been disguised as a motorcycle since she moved to Japan 20 years ago. And even though he didn't need to be fed or any of the normal necessities of a horse, she knew she wouldn't be able to take him with her on a plane. Also, she didn't have a place to keep him, since she usually just parked him in the alley next to the apartment building. Then, she remembered that Shinra, her ex-boyfriend, probably still had space at his apartment. Some time after they broke up, they managed to stay on friendly terms, and decided to stay good friends. And, she knew she would be able to trust him with looking after Shooter. So, in the morning, she would call Shinra and ask if he would look after her beloved steed while they were away.

Meanwhile, there was only one thing running through Shizuo's mind: _"Finally, I get to have some alone time with my girlfriend without that damned Izaya bugging us."_ Izaya Orihara was an information broker who lived in the nearby district of Shinjuku, but often visits Ikebukuro, even if just to get on Shizuo's nerves. They've had a thriving hatred towards each other since high school, and Izaya has made it his personal goal to make Shizuo's life as miserable as possible. Because of that, Shizuo has made it _his_ personal goal to rid the world of Izaya once and for all. However, circumstances (most of them Izaya's own doing) have prevented him from doing that just yet. But he's hoping that some time away from this city will take his mind off the info broker, at least for a little while.

* * *

The rain steady fell and tapped against the glass of Sebastian's favorite restaurant. It was in a unique corner of London, where it was easy to escape and find a moment of peace, without the cameras. He smiled and looked out the window, it was dark and the street lamp had a white halo around it. Claude had called him and asked if they could meet as their favorite place, apparently he had something to discuss. "Sir, your other party is here," said a bright feminine voice. Sebastian simply looked up and smiled graciously, "Excellent show him in." Claude's hair was slightly damp from the rain and a few stray droplets clung to his glasses. His golden eyes were as bright as ever and his poker face broke into a little smile. "Good evening, Raven. How's the rain?" he asked before slowly taking a seat. Sebastian chuckled and replied with a note of mirth, "Well thank you, but I don't have to worry about being washed away." Chuckles escaped from the demons lips as he slowly picked up the menu and began to look at his options. The smoliner returned with a bottle of dry white wine and Claude looked up.

A look of pure confusion was on his face and he asked, "White?" His eyebrows lifted and he gazed at the bottle and then Sebastian. "It's a dry white wine a friend suggested, from New York. I read about it and decided to give it a try," he replied smoothly as he lifted the golden bottle and poured himself a glass of 2003 Simi. He proceeded to pouring Claude a glass, the golden liquid smelled wonderful and the demon grinned. It had been a while since Sebastian selected a dry white wine. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Claude after a moment as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the wine. Sebastian looked up and asked softly, "What?" he asked curiously. He watched the spider sniff the bouquet and then take a sip. His golden eyes closed for a moment and he replied, "Since we've had time together alone." Sebastian paused and gave it some thought; he had been so busy with other plans and constantly negotiating contracts that they honestly were never alone. Even Grell had ensured that their time turned into a nightmare. Sebastian felt an ache spread through him when he realized it had been close to a month since they had been intimate. "Too long," he whined as he attempted to control the heat which was going to spread.

"I have to go to New York, for fashion week," said Sebastian after a moment. Claude looked at him in confusion, "It's only for the week, but I'm only attending three or four shows. After that I'm free," he continued. The corners of Claude's lips twisted into a grin, "Oh? Raven, what are you planning?" he asked huskily. It was apparent that Claude had some things in mind for the pair to do. Sebastian chuckled and asked, "Would you like to join me? I will be taking the jet." Claude smiled and crossed his legs, he looked up, "When do we leave?" he asked with a hint of excitement. Sebastian chuckled and responded, "In a month, however I took the liberty of getting a room for tonight." A look of excitement swept across his face, "You really do plan for everything." The waitress returned with a grin and asked, "What would you like to eat?" Claude smiled and placed the menu on the table. "I can think of a number of things I would like to eat," he said smoothly and looked over at Sebastian, "However I would like La Poule au Riz to start." Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Kuro the Dark Ringmaster: I feel accomplished.

Manake: I AM SO EXCITED! I hope our readers like it!

Kuro: Me, too! I can't wait to see what we come up with next!


End file.
